2nd Infantry Division (Philippines)
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= 3 Brigades, 8 Battalions. Total is 7000+ soldiers |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army |current_commander= General Eduardo D Del Rosario AFP |garrison= Camp Mateo Capinpin, [[Tanay], Rizal |nickname= Jungle Fighter Division |motto= Professional, Competent, and Capable |mascot= Kris |battles= World War II * Philippines Campaign (1941-1942) * Battle of Bataan (1942) * Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Philippines Campaign (1944-1945) * Battle of Luzon (1945) Communist Insurgency in the Philippines Anti-guerilla operations against the NPA and local criminal elements |notable_commanders= MGen Delfin N Bangit AFP, MGen Pedro Cabuoay AFP, MGen Delfin N Bangit AFP, MGen Alexander Yano AFP, MGen Fernando L Mesa AFP, |anniversaries=March 19 |decorations= Presidential Streamer Award |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=2ID Jungle Fighter Badge }} The 2nd Infantry Division, Philippine Army, known officially as the Jungle Fighter Division, is the Philippine Army's primary Infantry unit specializing in jungle warfare. History 2nd Regular Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II under the Japanese Invasion The 2nd Regular Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army was founded and the military establishment on 1936 to 1942 at the military general headquarters and they stationed in Camp Murphy (now. Camp Emilio Aguinaldo) in Quezon City, Rizal (now. Metro Manila) and Fort William McKinley (now. Fort Andres Bonifacio) in Taguig, Rizal (now. Metro Manila) from the engagements of the Anti-Japanese military operations in Bataan on January 1 to April 9, 1942 and aiding the USAFFE military forces led by General Douglas MacArthur against the Imperial Japanese troops led by General Masaharu Homma during the Battle of Bataan on 1942. Begins the Battle of Bataan on January 1, 1942, many local troops and officers of the 2nd Regular Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army under by Major General Guillermo Francisco (1936-1942) and we sending the combat operations on Bataan and helpful to the defending USAFFE forces under by General Douglas MacArthur against the Japanese forces under by General Masaharu Homma begins the main battle commands on Bataan from February to April 1942. Before the three months and one year battles for the fall of Bataan, local troops and officers of the 2nd Regular Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army and they supporting the USAFFE forces was fought side by side in Bataan and attacking Japanese troops include the Layac Line, Porac-Guagua Line, Abucay-Mauban Line, Battle of Trail 2, the Battle of the Pockets and the Battle of the Points before the invasion at Mount Samat on April 3, 1942. In April 3, 1942 on Good Friday, the invasion of all local military forces under the 2nd Regular Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army enters and invaded the fall of Mount Samat in Bataan and help USAFFE military forces and attacking Japanese troops. After the Battle of Bataan on April 9, 1942, the local forces under the Philippine Commonwealth Army 2nd Regular Division was surrenders to the Imperial Japanese troops in Bataan was captured and they walking the march of all Filipino and American POW's around in Mariveles, Bataan to Camp O'Donnell in Capas, Tarlac was start the Bataan Death March. The aftermath of the fall of Bataan on April 9, 1942 by the surrendering troopers of the PCA 2nd Regular Division by the Japanese hands in Bataan. Replacing the 2nd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was re-established on 1942 to 1946 and the military stationed and they moving in North-Central Luzon. 2nd Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II under the Conflicts and Counter-Insurgency during the Japanese Occupation and Allied Liberation 2nd Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army in North-Central Luzon '' Main Article: 2nd Infantry Division (Philippine Commonwealth Army)'' The 2nd Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army was the military re-establishment and active on 1942 to 1946 at the military general headquarters was stationed and moving in North-Central Luzon was the engagements of the assigned to combat the armed forces of the Japanese Imperial military insurgency in North-Central Luzon before the Post-Japanese Invasion to the Liberation of the Philippines and started the fall the engagements of the Anti-Japanese military operations to liberated in La Union, Pangasinan, Tarlac and Nueva Ecija in 1942 to 1945 to helping the local troopers of the USAFIP-NL military units in La Union and part in Northern Luzon, the various local recognized guerrilla groups, the Hukbalahap Communist guerrilla groups in Central Luzon and U.S. liberation military forces by defeated from the Japanese Imperial military forces. Beginning the main battles of the Allied liberation on North-Central Luzon on January to August 1945 between the Allied troops and guerrillas against the Japanese led by General Yamashita. Many local troops and officers under the 2nd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was sending the combat military operations in North-Central Luzon include around the four major provinces of La Union, Pangasinan, Tarlac and Nueva Ecija and they recaptured and liberated in North-Central Luzon and helped the local troopers of the USAFIP-NL military units in La Union and part in Northern Luzon, the various local recognized guerrilla groups, the Hukbalahap Communist guerrilla groups in Central Luzon and U.S. liberation military forces and fought against the Imperial Japanese armed forces led by General Tomoyuki Yamashita include the main battle commands of La Union Campaign, Battle of Pangasinan, Liberation of Tarlac and Invasion of Nueva Ecija. Started the La Union Campaign on 1945, local soldiers of the PCA 2nd Infantry Division sent the operations and they liberated the province of La Union from the part of Northern Luzon and supporting the local guerrilla groups and American liberation forces against the Japanese. On January 1945, local troops of the 2nd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army enters the municipal towns of San Fernando and Bacnotan was found liberated and they helped the troopers of the USAFIP-NL 121st Infantry Regiment and local guerrillas. The main battle commands around the Northern and Southern La Union was invading the local military forces of the 2nd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army clearing the provinces and they found captured and liberated against the Imperial Japanese Army forces. When the U.S. liberation military forces was returning came back to the country and they liberated and landing beaches at Lingayen Gulf in Pangasinan province in Luzon on January 9, 1945. Begins the Battle of Pangasinan on 1945, local soldiers and officers of the Philippine Commonwealth Army 2nd Infantry Division sent the local clearing military operations in the province of Pangasinan and they entered and liberating the province to helped the local Pangasinese guerrilla resistance and American liberation military forces and defeats Japanese troops. The aftermath of Battle of Pangasinan, when the joint U.S. and Philippine Commonwealth ground troops captured and clearing liberated the province and they defeating Japanese troops in Pangasinan after the battle. Beginning the Liberation of Tarlac on 1945 between the Japanese and the combined Filipino-American military forces. The local troops and officers under the Philippine Commonwealth Army 2nd Infantry Division was sending the clearing operations in Tarlac was they recaptured and found liberated and aided the local various guerrilla groups, Hukbalahap Communist guerrillas and the U.S. military forces attacking Imperial Japanese troops. The Allied Raid at Camp O'Donnell in Capas on 1945 was started, local troops and officers under the 2nd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army enters and invaded the Japanese Interment Prison Camps at Camp O'Donnell in Capas, Tarlac and supported by the local guerrillas under the Aringay Command and U.S. military forces and attacking Japanese Imperial forces. Meanwhile, when over hundreds of thousands of Filipino and American POW's in Bataan Death March was freed and rescued by the combined U.S. and Philippine Commonwealth troops outside the Japanese Internment Prison Camps in Capas after the combined Allied military and guerrilla raid sieges. The local soldiers and military officers of the 2nd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army entered the clearing province of Nueva Ecija was they found liberated on 1945 and helped the local various guerrilla groups, Hukbalahap Communist guerrillas and the U.S. military forces against the Imperial Japanese military forces and start the Allied Invasion of Nueva Ecija. After the Raid of Cabanatuan on January 30, 1945 by the American troops of the U.S. Army 6th Ranger Battalion and the Filipino guerrilla groups freed 515 American POW's at the Japanese Internment Camps in Cabanatuan, Nueva Ecija, the military rebuilt of the general headquarters of the 2nd and 3rd Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was active on February 1945 to July 1946 was stationed in Cabanatuan, Nueva Ecija before the sending operations the main battles in Central Luzon and fought against the Japanese troops. After the fall to liberate in North-Central Luzon on August 1945 by the victorious from the Allies and they defeated Japanese, the clearing of the local troops of the Philippine Commonwealth Army 2nd Infantry Division was a successful victory and they captured in North-Central Luzon include around the four major provinces of La Union, Pangasinan, Tarlac and Nueva Ecija and they defeats and surrendered Japanese troops led by General Tomoyuki Yamashita. 2nd Infantry Division, Philippine Army during the Post-War Era On February 1, 1970, the 2nd Infantry Brigade (Separated) was activated. Its first Headquarters was based in Camp Vicente Lim in Canlubang, Calamba City and later, was moved to Barangay Sampaloc, Tanay, Rizal. Camp Capinpin, the present camp, was named after Brigadier General Mateo M Capinpin, the intrepid soldier of the 21st Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army, USAFFE who rose from the ranks during World War II. It is strategically situated at the foothills of the scenic Sierra Madre Mountains with an elevation of 1,400 feet above sea level and 70 kilometers east of Manila. On March 19, 1976, the Brigade was upgraded and reorganized into a full Infantry Division of the Philippine Army. Since then, twenty five (25) Commanders have already assumed Command of the 2nd Infantry Division. The 2nd Infantry Division, Philippine Army also known as Separated Division was founded and the military establishment on March 19, 1976 at Camp Mateo Capinpin in Barangay Sampaloc, Tanay, Rizal from the engagements of the assigned to combat the Anti-Communist rebels and local criminal element operations in Southern Luzon included the two regions of CALABARZON and MIMAROPA nine major provinces of Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas, Quezon, Occidental Mindoro, Oriental Mindoro, Marinduque and Palawan and begins the ongoing Communist Insurgencies of the Philippines from 1969 to ongoing against the Communist rebel fighters of the New People's Army (NPA), Communist Party of the Philippines (CPP) and National Democratic Front of the Philippines (NDF-P) and other local criminal elements. Mission Their mission is to conduct sustained Internal Security Operations (ISO) in regions 4A and 4B to neutralize the Southern Tagalog Regional Party Committee (STRPC) and the armed wing of the Communist Party of the Philippines (CPP), the New Peoples Army (NPA) in order to create a physically and psychologically sound environment conducive for development and commerce. Units The following are the Brigade units that are under the 2nd Infantry Division. * 201st Infantry (Kabalikat)Brigade * 202nd Infantry (Unifier) Brigade * 203rd Infantry (Bantay Kapayapaan) Brigade The following are the Battalion units that are under the 2nd ID. *1st Infantry (Always First) Battalion *4th Infantry (Scorpion) Battalion *16th Infantry (Maglilingkod) Battalion *59th Infantry (Protector) Battalion *68th Infantry (Kaagapay) Battalion *74th Infantry (Unbeatable) Battalion *76th Infantry (Victrix) Battalion *80th Infantry (Steadfast) Battalion *85th Infantry (Sandiwa) Battalion *92nd Infantry(Tanglaw Diwa) Battalion Operations * Anti-guerrilla operations against the New People's Army * Anti-terrorist operations against the Abu Sayyaf operating in their AOR. *The 2nd Infantry Division was among the forerunners of what is now the 1st Scout Ranger Regiment. *MGen Delfin Bangit was previously assigned as the Presidents Most Senior Aide-de-camp and is the commanding officer of the Presidential Security Group. *MGen Pedro Cabouay was former commander of the Intelligence Service AFP and Light Armor Brigade (now Light Armor Division) was an alumnus of the University of Santo Tomas College of Commerce and is a product of the Philippine ROTC System. *LGen Alexander Yano, former commander of the 2ID, was previously assigned as Army Chief and later on as the AFP's top man as AFP Chief of Staff. *MGen Fernando Mesa is currently serving as the AFP NCR Command's commanding general. Overseeing security measures for the National Capital Region and is also responsible in securing the seat of power of the Philippine Government. References * Official Site of the PA 2ID. Category:Divisions of the Philippines